Weapons
This page specifies all weapons equipped by the armed forces within in the Zarvok Federations, whether they have created them or bought/recreated/re-outfitted them from other factions. Infantry Weapons Quick note: These weapons are able to be modified by certified personnel to their own liking. # C-T59 Plasma Rifle # X9-ML4 Antimatter Rifle # Sermabin Electromagnetic Missile Launcher # DX1-J9 Plasma Rifle # YN4 Plasma Submachine Gun # Bemavo Grenade Launcher # BZA-97 Napalm Missile Launcher # Astred Plasma Pistol # Verstred Dark-Matter Pistol # C-T34 Plasma Shotgun # M7-Y1 Plasma Sword # M9-Z4 Anti/Dark Matter Sword # DR-32 Plasma War-Axe # MX-43 Plasma Lance # VR47 Plasma Battle-Axe # Wextre Dark-Matter Sniper Rifle # YT5 Plasma Light Machine Gun # RVG-78 Plasma Minigun # HT540 Plasma Rifle # C-T17 Plasma Rifle # GY75 Flamethrower # C-T45 Plasma Submachine Gun # S421V Plasma Autocannon # EM85 Electromagnetic Grenade Launcher # NK5 Plasma Missile Launcher # E49P Plasma Minigun Land Vehicle Weapons # G7-NH1 Railgun # Ketamon Heavy Plasma Machine Gun # HT57 High Velocity Plasma Autocannon # LRTC9 Napalm Mortar # W4-NT Plasma Machine Gun # SD5-32 High Velocity Plasma Autocannon # EB5 Surface to Air Missile Launcher # ACC-345 .50 Caliber Machine Gun # ACC-344 70mm Cannon # Ledmarvo Missile Launcher # AU65 Plasma/Anti Matter/Dark Matter Cannon # Terrestro Plasma Minigun # RTC48 Plasma Cannon # YDG02 Napalm Mortar # Bolomele Surface to Air Missile Launcher # Gelehoad Plasma Machine Gun # QF68 Dark Matter Autocannon # LG93 Plasma Cannon # J6-RS Plasma Machine Gun # Celstriva-43 Plasma Cannon # AI-65T Flamethrower # MS4-68 High Velocity Sonic Cannon Air Vehicle Weapons # FT7 Plasma Minigun # Lerdex Dark Matter Missile Launcher # AQ3 Plasma Rotary Autocannon # Bemix Plasma Autocannon # Sadtrel Heavy Antimatter Cannon # BKY5 Plasma Autoturret # Alfred-01 Plasma Bomb # Alfred-02 Antimatter Bomb # Alfred-03 Dark-Matter Bomb # Meletree-31 Anti/Dark Matter Autocannon # TVG56 Missile Launcher # BT36 Antimatter Cannon # XR-90G Surface to Air Missile Launcher # KU76 Plasma Minigun # NVW4 Missile Launcher # NJ71 Plasma Rotary Autocannon # STK98 Missile Launcher # RH5-Q Plasma Cannon # ??? Space Vehicle Weapons # YI-78 Plasma Autocannon # FSR4 Missile Launcher # FSV9 Proton Torpedo Launchers # YG-45 Defensive Plasma Cannon # YB-86 Plasma Autocannon # NG67 Missile Launcher # GS-55 Plasma Cannon # GY-76 Plasma Cannon # OY-R3 Missile Launcher # AX45-R Proton Torpedo Launcher # LT-4E Dark Matter Cannon Vessel Weapons # Herajevo Naval Plasma Cannon # U7-332 Torpedo Launcher # Ladison Plasma Cannon # RD58 Torpedo Launcher # KY63 Plasma Cannon # AT-67 Plasma Cannon # GH67 Missile Launcher # KT54 Missile Launcher # NT-45 Plasma Cannon # ES-DF4 Plasma Flak Cannon # ??? Aerostat Weapons # Reaper-305 Plasma Cannon # Reaper-476 Heavy Railgun # TS4L Defensive Plasma Cannon # CH42 Plasma Cannon # NT58 Proton Torpedo Launcher # PY-4R Light Railgun # MH65 Missile Launcher # JU72 Missile Launcher # I8-3R Plasma Cannon # GY44 Plasma Cannon # H6-RS Railgun # Asvlimen-01 Plasma Cannon # Asvlimen-02 Electromagnetic Missile Launcher # Asvlimen-03 Plasma Cannon # Asvlimen-04 Anti/Dark Matter Cannon Space Station Weapons # ??? Titan/Combination Weapons Titan # Warmech-35 Anti/Dark Matter Arm Cannon # Warmech-41 Plasma Minigun # Warmech-01 Electromagnetic Surface to Air Missile Launcher # Warmech-23 Light Railgun # ZOSS-01 Heavy Railgun # ZOSS-02 Plasma Ray Cannon # ZOSS-03 Heavy Plasma Autocannon # ZOSS-04 Heavy Plasma Cannon # ZOSS-05 Plasma Minigun # Warmech2-42 Plasma Minigun # Warmech2-39 Plasma Wristblade # Warmech2-27 Anti/Dark Matter Cannon # Warmech2-02 Electromagnetic Missile Launcher # Exterminator-01 Plasma Cannon # Exterminator-02 Napalm Missile Launcher # Exterminator-03 Anti/Dark Matter Cannon # Termnatus-01 Plasma Cannon # Termnatus-02 Missile Launcher # Termnatus-03 Anti/Dark Cannon # Termnatus-04 Plasma Minigun # Termnatus-05 Gravitational Pull # ??? Combination # CPB-56 Plasma Cannon/35mm Autocannon # HME-88 Missile Launcher # C-M95 Plasma/Bolt Crossbow # Acorn 3238-issue Shortsword # ZM-42 Hunter Plasma Cannon Structure Weapons # B439 Plasma Minigun # B205 Anti/Dark-Matter Cannon # B792 Electromagnetic Missile Launcher # B173 Anti/Dark-Matter AAA Cannon # FR65 Plasma Autocannon # JTR31 Missile Launcher # BMK6 Plasma Minigun # SFY65 Missile Launcher # HT97Y Plasma Machine Gun # YR68 Plasma/Anti Matter/Dark Matter Cannon # ??? Weapons of Mass Destruction (WMD, Super Weapons) # Xervedia Orbital Plasma Cannon # Dexvarte Electromagnetic/Napalm Bomb # Devastation-VF6G Ballistic Missile